OS - Un vrai miracle
by Lilou004
Summary: Pendant que Jack s'ennuie à un cycle de conférences à Washington, Sam découvre quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout...


**Titre** : Un vrai miracle.

 **Auteur** : Lilou004.

 **Béta** : Angelgym34.

 **Série** : Stargate SG-1,

 **Genre/Pairing** : Général, Romance.

 **Personnages** : Jack, Sam et Janet.

 **Résumé** : Pendant que Jack s'ennuie à un cycle de conférences à Washington, Sam découvre quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

 **Saison** : 8 (Jacob est mort mais pas Janet, Pete a existé mais pas Kerry).

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à ses créateurs et à la chaîne.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages risquent d'être différents de ceux de la série d'origine car, si je voulais qu'ils soient 100% pareils, je mettrais un DVD !

Chers lecteurs, je n'attends pas particulièrement de messages de votre part, mais j'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment.

* * *

 **Un vrai miracle**

Alors que Janet quittait la chambre qu'elle avait attribuée à Sam il y a deux jours suite à un accident débile, la jeune femme semblait complètement perdue.

C'était compréhensible quand on savait tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver ces derniers six mois.

Tout d'abord, elle avait appris qu'elle souffrait d'une endométriose et, malgré l'opération au laser qu'elle avait subi, ses chances de devenir un jour mère se réduisaient presqu'à néant.

Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, son fiancé, Pete, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la larguer comme une vieille chaussette quelques heures avant que son père, Jacob, ne décède.

Heureusement, Jack avait été présent pour elle et, il y a trois semaines, dans le plus grand secret, les deux militaires s'étaient enfin ouverts l'un à l'autre, s'avouant et consommant leur amour.

Le Général s'était alors démené comme un beau diable et toujours dans le secret pour obtenir une dérogation et elle lui avait été accordée à une condition : Jack devait se rendre à un cycle de conférence de trois mois à Washington, pendant que Sam gérerait la base en son absence.

Il était parti à contre cœur deux jours plus tard, mais appelait sa belle en cachette chaque jour pour avoir ne serait-ce quelques minutes de conversation intime avec elle.

Elle repensait à ce que Janet venait de lui annoncer.

 **Une heure plus tôt**

-« Dis donc Sam, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'annoncer ? » demanda Janet en pénétrant dans la pièce où Sam se reposait, une jambe fraîchement plâtrée à la suite d'une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait de la salle de briefing à celle de contrôle.

-« Euh... Non. » répondit la jeune femme alors que le secret de sa relation avec Jack la pesait de plus en plus.

-« Ah oui ? Mais rassure-moi, ce connard de Pete n'est pas revenu ? »

-« Tu te moques de moi là ? Même s'il revenait en rampant et en s'auto-flagellant, je le virerai manu militari ! »

Janet ne put retenir un éclat de rire en imaginant la scène, vite rejointe par Sam.

-« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi en es-tu venue à me poser cette question ? » demanda la blonde une fois calmée.

-« Sam, tu es enceinte. Je dirai que c'est tout récent, trois semaines environ. »

-« Moi ? Enceinte ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis stérile à plus de 90%, ce n'est pas possible ! »

-« Et pourtant... J'ai refait le test trois fois et il est revenu trois fois positif. » sourit Janet en regardant son amie avec tendresse. « En tout cas, ce petit bébé est un véritable miracle, même si ta grossesse sera une grossesse à risque qu'il faudra surveiller. »

-« Je... Un bébé ? Vraiment ? » s'émerveilla Sam en posant une main délicate sur son bas ventre. « C'est... C'est tellement inespéré... »

-« Et le père ? Tu sais qui c'est ? »

-« Oui et j'espère vraiment qu'il sera heureux parce que c'est ma seule chance d'être mère un jour... »

-« Et je le connais ? »

-« Oui tu l'as déjà vu mais c'est pas simple. Je sais que tu as envie de savoir mais... J'ai encore besoin de temps Janet. »

-« D'accord mais, si ça ne va pas ou si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu as bien compris ? »

-« Promis... » sourit Sam avant de demander, un peu inquiète. « Tu voudrais bien m'apporter mon ordinateur, je vais en avoir besoin... »

-« Bien sûr. Je te le ferai apporter avec ton dîner. A plus tard et n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. »

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Ce n'est que lorsque Janet lui apporta son repas et son ordinateur comme promis que Sam sentit enfin de sa torpeur.

Elle proposa à son amie de rester avec elle pour qu'elle partage leur repas vu qu'elle savait l'infirmerie presque vide.

Pendant tout le repas, les deux femmes partagèrent leur impression sur ce petit miracle qui grandissait au sein du Colonel.

Sam fut touchée que Janet, malgré sa curiosité évidente, ne cherchait pas à l'interroger sur le mystérieux père de ce bébé.

Le couple avait en effet décidé d'annoncer le changement dans leur rapport au retour du Général dans encore un peu plus de deux mois.

-« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, » annonça le médecin en récupérant les restes de leur repas. « A demain et ne travaille pas trop tard. »

-« Janet ! Je suis une grande fille ! »

-« Une grande fille oui mais une grande fille enceinte de... Monsieur Mystère ! » lança la brunette en quittant la pièce en riant.

Une fois seule, Sam regarda sa montre.

Il était vingt-et-une heures trente soit deux heures de plus à Washington DC aussi n'avait-elle plus de temps à perdre pour joindre Jack.

Ouvrant son portable, elle se dépêcha de se connecter à son interface IM en croisant les doigts pour que son homme soit toujours réveillé et en ligne.

« Jack ? Tu es toujours par là ou tu es déjà parti te coucher ? » écrivit la jeune femme dans la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Sam commença à perdre espoir.

Elle allait abandonner quand une réponse apparut sur l'écran.

« Oui mon Ange. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va. On peut lancer une conversation vidéo ? » demanda la militaire ayant besoin de le voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, un appel arriva et elle décrocha avec un immense sourire.

-« Hey ! Salut mon Amour ! Pas trop fatigué ? »

-« Non, je m'aménage des siestes pendant les conférences les plus chiantes, » sourit Jack avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je rêve où tu es dans un lit de l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Rien de grave. Juste une jambe cassée... » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Et avant que tu demandes, je suis tombée dans l'escalier qui mène de la salle de briefing à celle de contrôle... »

-« Et qu'a dit la doc ? »

-« Je suis plâtrée pour six à huit semaines mais à part ça tout va bien. Enfin... »

Sam s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment annoncer l'autre nouvelle à son petit ami.

Elle ne savait même pas s'il voulait un autre enfant après le tragique décès de son fils Charlie...

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Ange ? Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose... Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire. »

-« C'est compliqué Jack... Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer ni comment tu vas réagir... »

-« Tu me fais peur Sam... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais dis-moi bon sang ! »

-« Jesuisenceinte... » souffla d'une toute petite voix la jeune femme sans regarder son écran.

-« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris Sam... »

-« Je suis enceinte Jack... »

En entendant un bruit sourd, la militaire relava la tête mais ne trouva à l'écran que le décor de la chambre d'hôtel où son petit ami résidait.

-« Jack ? Mon Amour ? Tout va bien ? »

-« C'est rien... Je suis juste tombé de ma chaise, » avoua penaud le militaire en réapparaissant sur l'écran.

-« Tu es tombé de ta chaise ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en se retenant de rire malgré son angoisse.

-« Un bébé ? Mais... Sam ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ne t'en avais pas parlé parce que je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais compte-tenu de ta maladie et... Et tu es enceinte ! »

-« Alors tu n'es pas fâché ? »

-« Fâché ? Tu rigoles ?! Je suis au contraire l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! Que dis-je ! De toutes les Galaxies ! »

-« Oh je t'aime tellement mon Amour ! » fit Sam soulagée avant de continuer. « J'avais un peu peur à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Charlie... Que tu ne veuilles pas redevenir Papa... »

-« Pour moi, c'est une deuxième chance qui s'offre à moi et je ne pouvais rêver meilleure mère pour mon second enfant. Je t'aime tellement, mon Ange. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Jack et Sam ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de se dévorer littéralement du regard.

-« Mon Dieu ! Tu me manques tellement en ce moment... »

-« Encore deux mois... »

-« Deux mois et une semaine Jack... »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe mon Ange ? » demanda soudainement le militaire avec perspicacité.

-« C'est juste que je me sens seule avec notre secret... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un... »

-« Alors fais-le ! Confie-toi à la Doc puisque je suis sûr que c'est à elle que tu parles quand tu évoques « quelqu'un », je me trompe ? »

-« Tu me connais trop bien ! Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on leur annoncerait à tous à ton retour... »

-« Sam, c'est ta meilleure amie ! » sourit le Général avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Tu devais aller dormir un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Parce que, si tu fais un peu trop de siestes lors des conférences, j'ai peur que le Président et le Secrétaire d'État ne reviennent sur leur décision. Et, maintenant que notre petite merveille est là... »

-« Tu as raison comme toujours... Bonne nuit mon Ange, je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Après avoir coupé la conversation, Sam se mit en quête d'une société de déménagement avant de visiter plusieurs sites de puériculture.

Il était bien trop tôt pour acheter quoique ce soit, mais la jeune femme avait envie de voir ce qui se faisait.

Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, quand Janet vint la voir pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers.

-« Pas encore redescendue de ton petit nuage ? »

-« Non... » avoua la future maman avec un fin sourire. « Et le fait que le papa soit aussi content que moi de cette nouvelle rend la chose encore plus excitante. »

-« Je suis heureuse pour toi Sam. »

-« Janet, tu veux bien t'asseoir avec moi un peu ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu as un problème ? »

-« Je n'ai pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerai juste te parler de ce secret qui me pèse tant... »

-« Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'épancher sur ta relation avec le père de ton enfant et je le respecte. »

-« Sauf que je meurs d'envie de tout te raconter et mon compagnon l'a deviné... Et comme c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... »

-« Tu me tues Sam ! »

-« Mon compagnon et le père de mon bébé, c'est Jack. » avoua dans un souffle la jeune femme.

-« Jack ? Comme dans... » commença le médecin avant de finir en criant presque. « Le Général ?! »

-« Janet ! Chutt... Personne ne sait et on n'a pas encore le sésame officiel. Pour ça, il faut que Jack tienne jusqu'à la fin de son cycle de conférence. »

-« Sérieusement ?! »

-« C'est la condition qu'ont fixée le Président et le Secrétaire d'État. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix... »

La doc bouillait en silence ne comprenant pas comment et surtout pourquoi on avait décidé de leur faire subir cette épreuve supplémentaire.

-« Et sinon, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure lui et toi ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous moquez de nous tous ? »

-« Janet... Je t'en prie... » commença Sam avant de voir le regard très sérieux de sa meilleure amie. « Si tu veux tout savoir, Jack et moi sommes devenus un couple il y a trois semaines... »

-« Mais tu es enceinte de trois semaines ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que... »

-« Que je suis tombée enceinte la première nuit ? A peu de choses prêt c'est ça oui, » rougit la jeune femme, le regard fuyant.

-« Mais tu n'étais pas sous pilule ? Et les préservatifs ? »

-« Compte-tenu de ma quasi-stérilité, j'ai décidé d'arrêter toute protection après en avoir parlé à mon gynéco. Je devais d'ailleurs t'en parler, mais j'ai enchaîné les missions et ensuite tout s'est accéléré avec Jack. Quant aux préservatifs, nous n'en avions pas avec nous à ce moment-là et, après huit années de frustration, ni lui ni moi ne pouvions plus nous arrêter... »

-« Wow ! Mais dis-moi... Comment les choses ont changé si brusquement ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a un mois, j'étais épuisée et Jack m'a lancé un ultimatum : soit j'allais avec lui pour un week-end prolongé dans son chalet du Minnesota soit il me mettait en repos forcé pour une durée indéterminée. »

-« Tu as donc cédé pour ton plus grand bonheur au final... »

-« Son chalet est magnifique et si reposant... Je m'y suis sentie bien dès le départ et Jack s'est montré si prévenant avec moi... » fit rêveusement Sam en repensant à ce fameux week-end.

-« Bon, et sinon, il se défend comment le Général ? Au lit je veux dire, » demanda soudainement Janet. « Allez ! J'veux des détails moi ! Ça fait des années que j'attends ça ! »

-« La seule et unique chose que je suis disposée à te dire, c'est que ça valait le coup d'attendre. » répondit Sam en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le médecin était ravie pour son amie, jamais elle ne l'avait vu à ce point heureuse.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, les deux femmes discutèrent à bâtons rompus pour finir par s'endormir d'épuisement, telles qu'elles étaient dans la chambre de l'infirmerie.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Janet se montra d'un soutien sans faille pour Sam.

Elle veillait sur elle pendant la journée afin qu'elle se nourrisse et se repose correctement.

Et, le soir, elle l'accompagnait chez elle pour l'aider à faire ses cartons.

Le jour du déménagement, elle s'était présentée chez son amie à la première heure, l'aidant comme elle pouvait avant de se rendre avec elle chez Jack pour qu'elles puissent installer et organiser la maison.

-« Alors tu en sais un peu plus sur quand le Général rentre ? »

-« Plus que deux jours normalement mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir profiter un peu de notre chez nous... J'espère juste qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de toutes les modifications que j'ai apportées à sa maison. »

-« En même temps il t'a laissé carte blanche et tu n'as pas non plus fait la révolution, tu as juste mixé vos affaires pour que cette maison devienne votre maison à tous les deux. »

-« Je sais tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions, c'est plus fort que moi... »

-« Essaye de ne pas te faire un sang d'encre, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, » rappela Janet tout en rassemblant ses affaires. « Bon allez, je te laisse. Cassie ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir ! »

-« Fais-lui un gros bisou de ma part ! » lança Sam depuis la cuisine alors que son amie quittait son nouveau domicile.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, la jeune femme se prépara un repas léger puis s'installa au salon devant un bon feu de cheminée et un épisode des Simpson pour dîner tranquillement.

Au même moment, dans l'entrée de la maison, un homme pénétrait en silence et posa son sac puis se dirigea vers le salon, intrigué par ce qu'il entendait.

Un immense sourire étira son visage.

Il s'approcha du canapé et la vit se raidir avant de se détendre doucement.

-« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais pas de retour avant dimanche. » sourit Sam sans se retourner car ayant parfaitement reconnu son visiteur.

-« C'est ce qui était prévu mais, lorsque j'ai rencontré le Président et le Secrétaire d'État ce matin pour un certain sésame, j'en ai profité pour leur annoncer ta grossesse. Du coup, j'ai obtenu une dispense pour les deux derniers jours de conférences et je suis rentré pour te faire la surprise. »

-« Et quelle surprise ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant pour se précipiter dans les bras de son homme. « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Amour ! »

-« Oh toi aussi ! » répondit Jack en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa belle. « Comment te sens-tu mon Ange ? »

-« Merveilleusement bien ! Surtout maintenant que je suis dans tes bras ! Tu as mangé ? »

-« Dans l'avion mais je dois avouer que, là, maintenant, je n'ai pas faim de nourriture, » répondit le militaire en fondant sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Un baiser en entraînant un autre, le jeune couple oublia complètement la TV et le repas de Sam.

Le plaisir monta entre eux et Jack étendit sa douce sur le tapis devant le feu de cheminée crépitant.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils célébrèrent leur réunion après ces trois longs mois de séparation forcée.

Ce n'est que tard cette nuit-là que le Général porta sa belle endormie jusqu'à leur chambre.

Le week-end fut pour eux l'occasion de renouer et de se rendre compte qu'évoluer ensemble était comme une évidence.

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite à leur goût, mais ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à la base.

Pendant que Sam se rendait dans son laboratoire, Jack convoqua une réunion extraordinaire pour quatorze heures.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, il était nerveux et ses plus fidèles amis le remarquèrent immédiatement car il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main sur sa nuque.

-« Très bien. Tout d'abord merci à vous tous d'être présents. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer ne va pas prendre longtemps, » dit Jack avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Alors voilà, le Colonel Carter et moi-même disposons d'une dérogation officielle qui nous permet de vivre pleinement notre amour tout en continuant à travailler au sein de cette base. »

-« Enfin ! » ne purent retenir plusieurs officiers.

-« Cool ! On va enfin pouvoir connaître le nom du petit veinard qui va rafler le pactole ! » s'exclama Daniel en se frottant les mains.

-« Euh... Je n'ai pas fini alors si vous voulez bien m'accorder encore quelques minutes d'attention. » fit le Général en s'approchant de son second.

-« Bah alors ! Vous accouchez Jack ou il va falloir attendre que vous terminiez votre contemplation ? » se moqua l'archéologue.

-« Bah justement Danny Boy, il va encore falloir attendre huit mois environ. » lança le militaire en faisant un clin d'œil complice à la doc.

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne se fasse dans l'esprit de Walter.

-« Un bébé ? »

-« En effet, » sourit Sam radieuse. « Je suis enceinte de trois mois donc je ne reprendrais pas les missions, malgré le retour du Général. »

-« Toutes mes félicitations O'Neill, Colonel Carter. »

-« Waouh ! Ça c'est de la surprise ! Félicitations à vous deux ! »

-« Merci Teal'c, merci Daniel. »

Le couple reçut les félicitations de l'ensemble des personnes présentes, puis retint leurs collègues et amis les plus proches pour les inviter à une célébration plus intime le samedi soir prochain.

Sept mois plus tard, Jack et Sam accueillirent avec joie un double miracle : Elliot Charlie se présenta quelques minutes avant sa sœur Elea Élisabeth…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
